Furniture is defined as movable equipment, such as tables and chairs, used to make a space suitable for living. Various different types of well-known furniture are found in the prior art. One area that lacks a significant amount of research and development, however, is the area of portable furniture. It is common for individuals to congregate in areas that don't include conventional furniture. Said areas may include public parks, the beaches, or even the backyard of a home. In these cases, individuals usually bring portable furniture with them, in order to make the space more livable by allowing people to sit, lie down or repose comfortably. Conventional portable furniture include what is known as beach chairs, beach chaise or portable benches. Conventional portable furniture, however, has certain drawbacks.
First, it is well-known that conventional portable furniture can be uncomfortable. This is because many of the conventional portable furniture devices are stripped down to lower its weight. Using more metal or plastic than soft material, said conventional portable furniture devices can dig into the skin and cause pain after prolonged use. Another reason conventional portable furniture can be uncomfortable is because it is often made of inexpensive materials, in order to lower manufacturing costs. This leads to the use of materials that are not as comfortable as more expensive materials.
Secondly, it is well-known that conventional portable furniture can be unwieldy. That is, conventional portable furniture devices can be cumbersome and difficult to carry and set up where needed. Because conventional portable furniture devices usually involve some assembly when setting up the device at its intended location, conventional portable furniture devices are not designed to be easy to carry, thereby affecting their portability. This can be annoying and time consuming to consumers. Conventional folding lounge chairs, in addition, are usually not adjustable to fit in particular person's special physical characteristics, such as long legs. This can also be annoying to consumers and affects the usability of the product. Also, conventional portable furniture devices, such as folding lounge chairs, can have a tendency to collapse, pinch the skin and cause bruises. This can be dangerous for users.
Lastly, conventional portable furniture can be cumbersome and difficult to carry when additional items must be carried. This typically occurs in situations when such conventional portable furniture are used the most, such as going to the beach, a concert, a picnic or other outdoor events, i.e., when other articles are generally carried or desired by the user. This can be time consuming, as it may require that the user make additional trips to gather the items that could not be carried in the first trip.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a lightweight, wieldy, portable furniture device that facilitates the ability to carry multiple items at the same time.